Madam Mim
Madam Mim (sometimes also named Mad Madam Mim) is the main antagonist in Disney's 1963 hit The Sword in the Stone which is based on the novel by T. H. White. She is voiced by Martha Wentworth. Background Production Madam Mim appears in the original version of the novel, but not in the revised version featured in The Once and Future King which is more commonly known. In Italy she is known as Maga Magò. This character was the basis for the film character. Mim was animated by two of Disney's legendary Nine Old Men, Milt Kahl (who also designed the character, refining storyboard sketches from Bill Peet), and Frank Thomas. Kahl animated her initial interaction with Arthur, while Thomas oversaw her famous "Wizards' Duel" with Merlin. Madam Mim's total screen time does not exceed 20 minutes in the film. Personality Madam Mim is a very powerful witch who is equal or more powerful than Merlin himself, however overconfidence is her biggest flaw. She is an old rival of Merlin, and holds him in disregard. Mim is presented as boisterous, mischievous, and rather conceited, a sorceress much impressed with her own power who delights in causing trouble. She is also a somewhat morbid character with a distaste for sunshine and all things wholesome. Powers and Abilities Madam Mim claims to be more powerful than Merlin. She is shown doing a few minor tricks, like withering flowers. The main ability she displayed however was her shape-shifting skill with which she can take the form of anything she wants. During her introduction scene, she changes into a cat, and magically makes herself uglier, and then beautiful. During her wizard duel with Merlin, she turned into: an alligator, a fox, a hen, a elephant, a tiger, a rattlesnake, and a rhinoceros, all of which were colored pink and an ugly, purple, fire-breathing dragon. Appearances The Sword in the Stone When Arthur is transformed into a bird by Merlin, he ends up in the home of Mim. Madam Mim initially tries to convince Arthur that she is better than Merlin, but Arthur remains unconvinced, citing that Merlin uses his magic for good. This results in Mim deciding to try and destroy him, being that she sees all good things as bad ("Yes, and in my book, that's bad!"). She transforms into a cat and captures Arthur, but cannot destroy him as Merlin appears and interrupts her. This results in a "Wizards' Duel" between her and Merlin for the young boy's life in which both parties transform into a series of animals. Mim cheats throughout the entire duel, breaking each of her self-set rules in turn. Mim initially has the upper hand, especially after transforming into a dragon. However, Merlin outsmarts her by transforming into a germ and infecting her. She is last seen in her home, recovering from the disease. Merlin advises her to get plenty of rest and sunshine, opening a hole in her roof as he speaks. As Merlin leaves, Mim rants about how much she hates sunshine. Comics The Disney version of the character was adopted into the Donald Duck universe where she sometimes teams up with Magica De Spell and/or the Beagle Boys. She has also appeared in the Mickey Mouse universe where she teamed up with Black Pete on occasion and even with the Phantom Blot at one point. She was in love with Captain Hook in several stories; in others, with Phantom Blot. In many European Disney comics, she has lost her truly evil streak, and appears both morbid yet still relatively polite. House of Mouse Gallery Mortimerisdeseperated3.PNG|Mim's dragon form in House of Mouse Mortimerisepicdeseperated.PNG|Mad Madam Mim in House of Mouse series. Bigmadwolf.PNG|Mad Mim in Mickey's House of Villains File:11-03-09-magical-xmas-group.jpg|Madam Mim in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. march44.gif|Madam Mim Mimwoman.jpg|Madam Mim as a beauitful woman Mimsnake.jpg|Mim vs. Merlin Mimsick.jpg|Madam Mim taking her temperature Trivia See also *Disney's House of Mouse Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Dragons Category:The Sword in the Stone characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:characters Category:Females Category:Characters who almost died Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Obese characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Foxes Category:Birds Category:Reptiles Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Elephants Category:Cats Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Geniuses Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Quadrupeds Category:Bipeds Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Disney's Greatest Villains characters